My Little Johnny Test: Friendship is Awesome
by SonicandJohnnyfan101
Summary: After a portal incident, Johnny, his sisters and Dukey landed in Ponyville and they've been turned into ponies! They also meet the Mane 6. Little to know, that Johnny's allies were also brought here as well! Suddenly, Queen Chrysalis returns and she even teamed up with Wacko and the others! Now the gang has to go on various adventures, stop the evil and find a way home as well!
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

It was a warm and beautiful day in Ponyville in Equestria. All ponies enjoy their day or go to work. Above the clouds, there was Cloudsdale. Every pegasi live there. Including one, who flies really fast. We see a streak of all the colors of the rainbow, dashing. It was non other than the fastest pegasus alive, Rainbow Dash. "Aw, yeah!" said the blue pegasus mare, as she kicked the clouds. It is her job, to clean the sky from the clouds. And she does it really fast and great.

However, one day, she sees a cloud, really unusual to the other clouds. It was big. "What the?! Hmph. I can kick the giant in seconds! Speed is my strengh!", said Rainbow Dash and uses her wings and legs, to kick the big cloud away.

She did, only to see a yellow male pegasus, with flame-like mane, falling from the cloud. He doesn't respond. Rainbow gasped and she flies down with an amazing speed to catch the mysterious pony.

"Come on!" said Dash with a worried voice. She flies faster and faster and then, she broke the sound barrier! She created a Sonic Rainboom, her special move! In the last second, she catches the yellow pegasus and flies up with him. "This pony needs help...I need to handle quick!". She flies up to her home, while carrying the unknown pony.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, a purple alicorn and a purple dragon are taking a walk. It was Twilight Sparkle, a princess, who was once Celestia's student, and her assistant Spike! "Huh?", said Twilight, as she heard a sound.

Spike asked to her: "What's wrong, Twilight?". Twilight replied: "I heard something in a bush... Come on, Spike! We need to investigate it!" They both head to the bush, where the sound came from. Twilight looks inside of the bush, only to gasp, what she saw. "Twilight!", said Spike, as he came to her.

"Spike...There is a unicorn, that needs help!". "What unicorn?", asked Spike, as he is confused about, what she said. Twilight uses her magic from her horn and carries the mysterious unicorn out of the bush. She was light blue, with red mane and glasses. She is really wounded. Spike gasped as well. "Come on, Spike! We need to help her!", said Twilight in a serious voice and they head out.

Back to Rainbow Dash...

After some time has passed, the young, yellow pegasus stallion wakes up.

"Nrgh...Where...am...I?"

He opens his eyes weakly and starts to look around. Then he sees Rainbow.

"Huh? What happened? *thinks* And who is she?", said the yellow pegasus. Rainbow said: "You were hurt, as I found you, falling from the cloud, I kicked. Then I caught you and brought you here, where I patched your wounds."

"Whoa. Thanks, whoever you are...", he said.

"My name is Rainbow Dash! What's yours?" said the mare with a cool pose. "Hi! I'm Johnny! Nice to meet you!" The yellow pegasus is called Johnny.

"Nice to meet you too, Johnny!" said Rainbow Dash, as she's shaking his hoof. He giggled a bit, but then suddenly, it abruptly ended, as he saw his hoof. "Uhm, Rainbow? Where is the mirror?" said Johnny in a really nervous voice. Rainbow points at a mirror on the right side. He quickly ran to it, only to scream in shock, when he saw himself in the mirror. "Geez, calm down!"yelled the poor pegasus mare, as she covers her ears. She then covers Johnny's mouth with her hoof, to make it stop. He then stopped screaming.

"I can't believe, I turned into a pony!" he said. "That's not fair!" Rainbow Dash said: "Calm down, Johnny! It's not the end of the world!" After a pause, he sighed. "Sorry..." Johnny said in a really depressed voice, as his ears are lowered. "It's ok. You were shocked a while." said Rainbow. "Also, what are you talking about?" she asked. Johnny then answers, after a pause: "I'm not looking like that in my world. I stand on 2 legs, not 4..."

Rainbow Dash is confused a bit. "Well, what happened?" He explains: "A portal brought me here...Then...I can't really remember. I was sucked in with my dog and my sisters, than later I was knocked out and...Then, you know, what happened next. You found me and bla bla bla...". Then he sighed again, as he can't really remember exactly. He looks at himself in the mirror again and sees his wings. "What's with those wings?" he asked. Rainbow answered this: "You're a pegasus." Johnny is now confused. He doesn't know, what a pegasus is... "There are ponies, who can fly." said Rainbow Dash. Now he get it. "And speaking of that.." she replied. "Come on, let's go outside!"

They both go outside. She uses her wings to fly in the skies, but Johnny falls again, because he didn't know, that he was high up.

"Johnny, use your wings!", yelled Dash. He responded with a nod and uses his wings, in order to fly. He despreadly tried, not to hit the ground really hard. And, with success, he is actually able to fly! He did it!

"Whoa! Awesome!" said Johnny, who is now able to fly. He flies around the clouds fast, while he's happy. Rainbow giggled and said: "Let's go!" He accepted with a smirk and both fly off.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Discovery

"Ugh..." The light blue unicorn wakes up in Twilight's house. "Where am I?", she asked, as she stood up. Twilight came in. "You're finally awake!", she said. The unicorn turns around and sees Twilight. She then asked: "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and you were wounded in the bush, so I brought you here, in order to help you.",said the purple alicorn. The light blue pony introduces herself: "Thanks, Twilight! My name is Susan!" She also notices, that she has been turned into a pony as well, but unlike Johnny, she didn't scream. She only gasps lightly. "I'm now a pony! You see, Twilight, I came from another world, where I look not like that."

"I see...What happened, Susan? How did you get here?", asked Twilight.

Before Susan even starts to explain, a white unicorn with purple mane suddenly bursts in. It was Rarity and she looks terrified. "Oh, Twilight! There is an emergency!"

Twilight, Susan and Spike look confused. Rarity explains the situation: "While I was searcing for gems for my next collection, I saw unknown dark creatures, chasing a unicorn!"

Then she sees Susan. "Who is that blue unicorn right here?", she then asked. "This is Susan. She comes from another world. But there's no time to explain! We need to go!" said Twilight and they all ran into the woods.

In the woods, they see a light yellow unicorn, getting chased. Susan screamed a bit, as she recognized the pony immediately! "What's wrong, my dear?" asked Rarity. Susan then replied: "That's Mary!"

"You know her?" Both Twilight and Rarity asked, as they are curious, how Susan knows that. She then explains, that Mary is her sister.

"Oh my...", said Rarity. "We need to save her!" Meanwhile, Twilight got an idea. "I got it! Rarity and I will distract the creatures, while Susan, you have to blast them with your magic." That left Susan unimpressed. "Magic? That is the most unscientific thing, I've ever heard!" She does believe more in science. Twilight thinks: "She is one of those ponies...More like science." The light yellow pony, uh I mean, Mary is still screaming for help, as the creatures are getting closer.

"Help!"

Twilight and Rarity use their magic from their horns to shoot those creatures. They got even more angry and starts to chase them instead. Twilight then creates a shield around her and Rarity. Meanwhile, Susan is running towards Mary, while the creatures are distracted. "Mary!" she yelled. Mary recoginized Susan's voice and ran towards her. "Susan! Thank goodness, you're here... I found something, when the creatures suddenly start to chase me!"

"I know, but we have to do something! Those creatures seem agressive..." said Susan. The shield is about to break, as the creatures keep attacking it and Twilight feels weak. Rarity then yelled: "Use your horns! Use your magic to save us!"

Susan tried to explain, that magic doesn't exist, but Mary interrupts her with that following line: "Susan, there is no time for explaining! Also, unicorns use magic from their horns. It does have power. We need to do something quick!" Susan then sighed and nodded. Then both use their horns. Magical shots hit the creatures. They keep doing it, till the dark creatures eventually run away. Twilight then collapses in exhaustion. "Twilight!", both Rarity and Susan yelled. The three unicorns ran to the alicorn. Mary uses her magic again, but this time, she analyzes the purple pony. "She's just exhausted. She needs rest for a while."

Then they see Rainbow Dash, flying towards them. "Sup?" said Dash. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Susan and this is my twin sister, Mary." said Susan. Meanwhile, Twilight woke up, still weaked. "Hey, Twilight! What happened?" asked Dash.

Twilight said: "Some dark creatures chased Mary, after she found something. Rarity and I disracted them and I created a shield. But the creatures weaked me, by trying to break the shield... Then Susan and Mary saved us, by using their magic for the first time..."

Meanwhile, the twins look up and they see something yellow, dashing in the skies. "Woo-hoo!" A voice can be heard. They look closer, only to see Johnny, high up in the skies. "Hey, isn't that Johnny?" Susan asked, after she recognized him as a pony. Mary then replied: "Yeah."

"You girls know him?" Rarity asked to them. The blue unicorn said: "He's our little brother. Looks like, we found him." She yelled his name, but he doesn't listen. She tries again only a few times, but failed. "Leave that to me.", said Rainbow Dash and flies up.

In the skies, Johnny is flying around the clouds. He swifts to one cloud and another in such a great speed and agility. "Johnny love it!" he said that in a happy tone and dashed through the clouds. "Hey, Johnny!", yelled Dash.

"What is it?" he asked. Rainbow Dash said: "Your sisters are down here...They want to see you." He looks down and sees his sisters with Twilight and Rarity and flies down. "Whoa. What are you doing here?", he asked.

"Trying to find you.", said Susan. Rainbow Dash flew to Mary and asked: "What did you find there?"

Mary shows them two gems and then replied: "I found those gems, after I landed into this world. I want to analyze them, when the creatures surrounded me and I ran away. I have no clue, why the creatures went after me."

"I think, it's about those gems. Come on, girls! We have to go to my house!", said Twilight. Johnny looked slightly annoyed and said: "I'm not a girl though..." Twilight then replied: "Johnny, I know..."

They go off.


End file.
